Best friends always return!
by smilequigley96
Summary: Ok so i know that some people out there want Vlad and Robin to be reunited and well here is a story of them being reunited! if you like it then read it if not then please don't judge! keep your personal thoughts to yourself! but as always enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Best friends always return**

"Excuse me Mrs; these are our application forms to enrol in this school."

"Oh thank you, I'll just call the owners son to give you a tourer of the school" She dialled a number and called someone, "Renfeild can i please have Vlad give some new students a tourer of the school? Thank you" the two students looked at each other and mouthed 'Renfeild? Vlad?' clearly confused.

Then; quick as a flash Vlad walked into the room behind the two figures and stoped shocked, "Robin? Chloe?" he said quietly enough for them to hear, they turned around and gasped in shock as they thought they heard wrong.

"Oh there you are Vlad, can you please take these two students for a tourer of the school?"

"Ahh? Yeah sure" he then turned around and led them out of the room and towards his house that was connected to the school. They walked there in silence and when Robin actually went to say something Vlad interrupted him by saying "not now, yeah i know it's been a long time but just wait." Robin shut his mouth and kept on walking.

They walked up to these two massive doors that were carved the same as the rest of the school doors. And when they were opened Chloe gasped out in shock and said "Wow it's the same as the last one."

Vlad turned around and demanded but asked curiously "what are you both doing here?" Staring at Vlad, not sure what emotions they should overcome, Robin and Chloe, remembered all those years they were around Vlad, discovering, laughing, helping; only to stare at him now as a fully grown Vampire, when the remember how passionate he was about not becoming one and all the trouble he went to, to prevent it from happening. Angry at him because he wiped their memories and because he left them but happy to see him again! No one talked so Vlad tried again but this time differently, seeing as Robin and Chloe weren't sure how to answer, as they were clearly shocked. And Vlad understood.

"Look guys i'm really sorry for what i did, it was the only way i-"he was interrupted by Robin, "it's ok Vlad we understand, but we want to know what happened since we last met? You know when you wiped our memories?" Vlad chuckled and said, "wouldn't you like to know?" well this caught Chloe's attention and she piped up and said "actually yes i do! So start talking" Vlad looked slightly taken back and Robin said "yeah and i have to live with that!" Chloe just elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow", Vlad laughed and remembered the way they used to fight and argue when they were younger. He took them to the lounge over near the fire and explained everything, from when Ingrid tried to take over, to escaping and moving to a new school, to finding and helping Ingrid, getting new powers and a tutor to help him control them. And getting a girlfriend and bitting her and why she hates him, to trying to make peace with breathers and Vampires and finally having long, lost, half brothers; by the time he was finished he started to get cravings for blood, and it probably didn't help when he had two breathers sitting right in front of him. But never the less he put the thought and cravings aside as it was not that strong. He then started to listen to their story; they talked about what happened after their memory was wiped and when they got it back.

"Because you weren't as powerful then it wore off. So about a week later we got it back, including our parents, and we" she pointed to the two of them, "have been trying to find you ever since." Chloe said

"Yeah but your story sounds way more interesting" Robin exclaimed

"Yeah but that's the life of a vampire" we all laughed.

"Hey why have you guys been trying to find me?" Vlad asked curiously. Robin and Chloe looked at each other like it was that obvious.

"Well we got our memory back and we wanted to know what happened to you, when mum and dad got their memories back, and staying at stockely, reminded them of your family, the twins tried and tried to reason with them that your family left but they kept on seeing Ingrid up in the castle. So we gave up and left. We've been travelling everywhere, trying to find a place that's good for us but we haven't been very successful. But until now we have found this school and an apartment that's not to long from here." Vlad stared at Chloe taking in everything she said until Robing said "you know if mum and dad see you and your family their gonna flip" with that said it gave Vlad an idea.

"You know that's not a bad idea, maybe I should talk to them, convince them that vampires aren't that bad" they stared at him like he suddenly wanted a suntan.

"WHAT? Vlad are you insane?" they both yelled

"What?" he asked confused. They looked at each other again.

"Their in ready to kill mode! I don't think it's a good idea" Robin exclaimed

"Aw come on guys your talking to the most powerful vampire her I think I can take care of myself" they didn't believe but said "uh hu" anyway. Vlad smiled but lost in quickly when he suddenly got a sensation in his stomach. He started shacking and his mind went into automatic mode when his eyes changed to a full black colour, no white parts, and then his fangs started to grow. Freaking out he tried to fight against it. Robin and Chloe stood up and backed up slowly, in horror and not sure what to do. Vlad then got up and struggled over to the dinning area for support. Trying to force his fangs away, he moved around the table so he wouldn't hurt them. But it was worthless trying to fight against it. When a Vampire is in a frenzy for blood, there's nothing you can do to stop it, so you might as well give up because all it does is cause you pain, but Vlad was determined to fight against it; you know him being stubborn and all.

"Vlad are you ok?" Chloe asked. He shook his head and managed to say, "need more," Robin got confused and asked, "What does that mean? 'Need more' like seriously Vlad can you please give us a better description? Are you talking abo-" He mentally and physically slapped himself. "Oh"

"Robin you idiot" Chloe said slapping a hand to her forehead.

"Wait" Robin exclaimed, "I have an idea, why don't we get him some more blood!" Chloe had to restrain herself from laughing out loud at his stupidity.

"Are you serious Robin? Wow I would never of guessed" He smiled annoyingly at her sarcasm.

"You know what I mean" getting carried away in conversation they didn't realise that Vlad had left. Looking around in shock did they just realise that someone was watching them from over in the corner of the room.

"Who are you?" Berton asked. They turned around and said, "I'm Chloe and this is my brother Robin, were friends of Vlad, we went to stockely with Vlad when we were younger" Berton just nodded his head then asked, "What are you guys doing here? Where's Vlad?" they glanced at each other worriedly.

"Um well it's kind of a long story but as to were Vlad is, were not sure, one minute we were talking to him and the next he gets Blood cravings"

"Right and um you know what we really are don't you?" he asked curiously but slightly worried that they might be slayers.

"Oh yeah, were not slayers or anything, just friends catching up you know" Berton relaxed and nodded his head.

"So you don't know were Vlad is?"

"Ah no, he was shacking and was hunched over like he was in pain. The way he was acting looked like he didn't know how to control it" Berton eyes widened and he said quickly "ok thanks" and with that he vanished quick as a flash.

"Ahhhh why do they do that?" Robin said annoyingly

"Because there vampires dummy" Chloe said like it was that obvious

"I wish I was a vampire" Robin said dreamily

"in your dreams emo man".

**Meanwhile:**

"INGRID, COUNT HELP FIND VLAD HE'S IN A FRENZY!" Berton yelled, he new that they would listen this time if he said that, because they new what it was like when Vlad was in a frenzy, and trust me it was not a pretty sight.

"Come on Vlad where are you" just as he said that Ingrid and Count turned up with Vlad struggling and thrashing around in their arms.

"Found him," the Count said.

"Oh there you are Vlad what were yo-"

"PUNISH HIM LATER, JUST GET HIM SOME DAM BLOOD I CAN'T HOLD HIM LIKE THIS FOREVER" Ingrid yelled, clearly annoyed. Berton huffed but left to get him some blood when Chloe and Robin turned up.

"Oh there you are Vlad. Wait what going on?" Robin said walking into the kitchen and looking around.

"Oh my! Robin use your eyes!" Chloe said annoyingly and rolling her eyes. Before Robin could reply Berton came into the room looking puffed.

"What happened to you?" the count asked

"Renfeild wouldn't let me into the blood celer" he said between breaths. Not that he was breathing or anything, but you know.

"Right I'll deal with him later" the count said more to himself then everybody else. But when Vlad saw the blood in Berton's hand he went crazy for it, and Ingrid and the count nearly let go of him cause it was so sudden. Straining to keep their hold on him Berton quickly poured half of the blood into his mouth, he stopped thrashing around and closed his eyes swallowing the first half. They let go of him as he calmed down and then took the glass from Berton and continued with the rest of blood. When he was finished his eyes went back to their normal colour and his fangs disappeared meanwhile, Robin and Chloe were standing there with emotions ranging from horrified to shocked to scared and finally interested as they have never seen Vlad like this before and seeing him act like this was new to them so they found it interesting.

Ingrid then slapped a hand across the back of Vlad's head saying "Vlad you idiot! What the hell were you thinking? Your supposed to be the chosen one, the most powerful vampire who makes the decisions for every vampire in the world, the one who is supposed to lead them into Victory and this is the example you set for them? Your so stupid sometimes you know that don't you?"

"Yeah you tell me pretty much every day" he said quietly. "Hey I'm gonna go and sit down, I feel really tired" and then coincidently he collapsed. Luckily Ingrid was next to him and able to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Ahhh! Vlad get off me, i mean i love you an all but this is to much, and not to mentian your really heavy" Ingrid said while straining under his weight.

"Well are you going to help me?" she demanded

"Wow you haven't changed one bit" chloe said. Robin brought a hand up to his mouth and said "oh burn". Ingrid glared at them both but before she could report back at them Chloe's phone rang.

"Hello"

"Oh hi dad, yes were coming, just catching up with some old friends"

"alright we will be there in a sec, bye"

"Robin we need to go, mum and dad want to get home to make dinner" Robin hung his head and slouched over to the door, "let us know how he is, we will be back tomorrow" and with that they left Ingrid complaining that know one still hasen't help her.


	2. They return!

**Hi guys sorry for taking AGES to upload a new chapter but to be hinest i couldn't be bothered and i wasn't sure what else to write. i just realised that i was spelling the Branaghs wrong! woops sorry**

Vlad was in his coffin after Ingrid finally got some help from Berton. He woke up feeling a lot better, with a clear task ahead of him, well somethings that doesn't involve almost killing his friends. Sitting up and hitting his head at the same time he groaned and clicked his fingers, the coffin lid opened and he sat up rubbing his head.

"Oh man i always do that." Flashing out of his room and into the kitchen he found his Dad throwing a glass full of blood well it was aiming straight for Vlad so he made everything stop with the click of his finger, grabbed the glass and scooped the blood back into it. You see this was normal, for the past week the count has been trying to get get vlad un-noticed but vlad is too quick for him and catches him out. Starting time back up again, Vlad sat on the chair closest to him and started to drink the blood.

"Uh man, i can never get you" the count complained. Vlad laughed and sat the empty cup down.

"yeah well you know i'm just to quick for you old man"

"Haha you bet i'm old. So what are you doing today?" he asked. Vlad though for a second, was it such a good idea to tell his dad about the Branaghs? will he go berserk?

"um just meeting up with some old friends thats all" he said hoping he would leave it at that.

"who? which friends?"

"um Robin and Chloe Braner, You know those people who were here yesterday?" the count looked up from his newspaper.

"Braner did you say?" the count looked shocked but his eyes looked distant, as if trying to remember who they were.

"You don't remember who they are do you?" Vlad asked. The count came out of his trance and shook his head, "no but they look familiar"

"Oh no! now your memory is going on you as well! great" Vlad said sarcastically but was laughing.

"Vlad! does it look like im laughing?"

"Aw come one dad laugh I was only joking you know that!"

"Yeah but-aw man you always do that!" and instead of getting angry the count started to laugh making Vlad laugh as well. Next minute there was a knock at the door and just as it opened Vlad flashed over to it and by accident scared the people who were standing there. Off course Vlad who they were but they didn't know that.

"VLAD! don't do that, you scared me" Chloe half yelled while holding her chest. Robin on the other hand was staring with a massive grin of his face."What's up with you Robin?" Vlad asked

"Um, nothing? I just can't believe this, your all grown up now and you've become the Vampire we tried so hard to prevent" Vlad smiled as well, remembering all the adventures they went on.

"Anyway how did you know it was us? I mean what if it was someone else and they saw you 'speed running' to the door" Chloe said sarcastically. Now it was Robin's turn to role his eyes.

"Chloe, Chloe, Chloe; He's a Vampire he has 'super powers' he can probably see through walls and stuff?" at this Vlad and the count started laughing.

"I wish! no I could smell your blood. Your family has a certain smell, I've always lived with that smell but I never really paied any attention to it but now that im older and when you guys showed up, I realised that I can tell who someone is by the smell of their blood"

"So like their sent?" Chloe asked

"Well yeah that to but alot stronger."Vlad said Walking further into the house. Walking into his room and sitting on his bed he went straight into his almost made up plan.

"Okay so we need to come up with a plan to convince your parents that WE aka vampires, aren't that bad. Anyone got a plan?"

They both looked at each other and shrugged

"Vlad not that i'm interested in what your doing, you need to see this" Ingrid said coming to his bedroom door holding a newspaper. Realising that there was people in his room she stopped.

"Oh!, wait Branaghs? what are you doing here?" Vlad stood up and walked over to Ingrid taking the newspaper.

"Wow haven't you grown up and your even uglier than i remember" Robin and Chloe stared annoyed.

"Oh and your here as well Chloe" Ingrid said. Chloe raised her eyebrows.

"Your one to talk" Chloe replied.

"You little-" Ingrid started, walking towards them bearing her fangs but Vlad held out a hand to stop her and pulled her back with his hand around her waist.

"Wait Ingrid where did you get this?" Ingrid turned her glare away from the Branaghs to Vlad

"What do you mean? at the front door?"

"No Ingrid Renfeild brings it in for Dad in the morning?" but all she did was shrug. "So?" she didn't understand his meaning.

"so, this didn't come the usual time this morning" something finally clicked inside her head.

"Oh your saying that someone has put it at our door step on purpose?" Chloe started to clap. "oh well done Ingrid well done, even i could have worked that out" Ingrid turned her glare back on Chloe. "Oh so you just happen to figure it out because you know everything?"

"Well actually we do Vlad told us" Robin said speaking up. Ingrid spun around to Vlad so fast, she was furious, "you did what?" she growled, eyes red. "Yeah now that I've read this, that wasn't such a good idea" he said backing up as Ingrid bared her fangs and walked towards him, ""you idiot, you stupid, fu-"

"yeah, how i was saying that we're not that bad, i might need to re-think that." He said backing up as Ingrid got closer to. Knowing that she was pissed, there was no use in using his powers against her, and he didn't like using them against his family so before he ran out of the room he quickly said, "so keep those stakes handy because things are about to get very interesting and dangerous" and zoomed away with Ingrid on his tail.

**In the throne room, Vlad on one side of the table and Ingrid on the other. She was angry!**

"I know im an idiot and that it was a stupid move but they could help us" he said running around to the other side of the table as Ingrid chased him.

"How?" she growled

"i dunno? some how get their parents to help us? work together because that's what i want. Co-existence, peace." Just then Robin and Chloe turned up painting.

"Yeah and what if they don't want to?" she asked

"well they don't have an option now do they" This made Ingrid angry again, another chase around the table

"you idiot! not only are they in danger, not that i care, but if they don't help us stop them then who is? your last plan didn't work"

"well it almost did" he said stopping around the other side. Robin and Chloe were laughing at the scene, not really understand how serious this was. Ingrid turned to them. "Does dad know their here?" she asked Vlad

"yes and their parents remember everything. They can't know that were here just yet so keep your mouth shut" he said stopping her with the click of his finger, knowing that annoys her. Robin and Chloe stared in amazement.

"well does dad know not to say anything?" she asked

"No"

"well maybe someone should tell him to keep his mouth shut?"

"OK, you can do it, but not now he's sleep"

"well wake him up because things are about to get interesting and dangerous" a new voice said, male. Vlad and Ingrid turned around to find Robin and Chloe being held by the neck with a hand to cover their mouths to prevent them from yelling out, by the people Vlad new who sent the newspaper this morning as a warning.

Milak and Erin had returned.

**Review please! ;) **


End file.
